User talk:TheMoarKrabsSquirrel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Murkekowpedia! Thanks for your corruption to the User talk:The Super Prarlio page. Please follow the United Bagel County rules on the main page or you might end up like Wurkekow! ElEmEf100 (talk) 04:14, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ₩HAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN We do not take too kindly to pale imitations of the real thing. Please go copy someone else, like maybe someone who would actually want a Weegee crossover. ~Mharti McDonalds I'm not trying to imitate you. Then whats with this? Inspiration. insperation still equals a ripoff Banana suit lol (talk) 00:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) oh... k. Can I still keep them (and the concept of Combigi)? We recommend removing them,,but you could completely change the designs but keep the names. we dont really want you guys making similar stuff to ours. Banana suit lol (talk) 00:48, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm making Combigi less like a imitation-like character. Reply And what about the rest? Do I really need a signature? (talk) 02:14, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. RE:Reply Well we do not want any sort of imitation-like characters so unless you can redesign them, remove them. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 02:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) The NES guys were Weebee-ish, but I will redesign Dendio. Well alright. I went ahead and took a look as to what any of that Weebee stuff was, it appears to be a collection of imitations or something. If I recall correctly, the creator of Weebee had tried to claim one of my friends creations. He had also created some sort of crossover Do I really need a signature? (talk) 02:37, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I looked at it, and good lord. What was he thinking? Can I please upload Dendio V2 on here so you can tell me if it's okay to pass? Try uploading it to http://imgur.com/ doesn't require an account and the image is only seen by those who have the link to it. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 03:08, November 21, 2014 (UTC) http://imgur.com/XHGSkOJ Yeah that seems acceptable. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 03:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I hate to sound like a fonbai here, but can I please make a request? ---- We usually take a long time doing these depending on what it is due to the fact we have a large amount of major projects being made. But sure what did you want to request? Do I really need a signature? (talk) 16:42, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Toon Olmerecoh. ---- Yeah I have thought of doing that and even remaking Orlobs as well. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 16:57, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply Which chat though? An outdated product of the time (talk) 03:18, November 9, 2015 (UTC) This wiki's chat Reply I honestly don't care about those wikis anymore because they are unofficial and besides the series ended not too long ago. An outdated product of the time (talk) 00:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC)